Broken
by T.W. Cat
Summary: Zero wonders why he's attracted to the Soluna. But is that all that is too it? ZeroxSieghart! BL! More info inside.


First of all, yes! This Fanfic was once known as** Reason for Attraction**. But now, I've called it **Broken**.  
Secondly, yes! I am who you all think I am. I am the writer of this story under another penname. Reason is stated in my profile ;3 Which is also the same reason the fic was originally put down last year.  
Thirdly, a **rewritten** version is being made. If you know me since the first time I joined , then you'd know I like rewriting stories... And cause I wanna do a more indepth version...  
So... Um... For those who missed it, enjoy! And for those who recently picked this up, have fun!

* * *

**Broken [ZeroxSieghart]**

**Grand Chase © KOG & SG Interactive  
Sieghart's ass © Zero**

He watched closely to the beautiful blade that swung majestically in the air, landing on the broad shoulder of the so called legendary hero. He gripped the mighty sword, Soluna with strength as he gave out a hearty laugh. The younger members of the Grand Chase was at awe at him. Zero looked away and stared into his Grandark. What was so different between his Grandark and that Soluna Siegheart wielded that attracted him? The power within the swords were too far to compare. The demon took Grandark by the handle and scanned it closely.

"Yo! You that bored already?" A shadow loomed over Zero. Slowly he looked up to see the black haired man, with his arrogant smile from ear to ear. There weren't any signs of the great Soluna of the Prime Knights with him. The noisy fuss behind him made him sure that Siegheart had left his sword to be shown off to the rest of the Grand Chase members.

"Nnn.." He grunted as he glanced towards the youngsters bickering amongst themselves about how grand they'd be if they could wield the Soluna. Strangely enough, the Soluna doesn't seem so great than before. Unintentionally, his head tilted in confusion. Then why was I so attracted to it? It looks like a mere sword now. Without his concern, Siegheart had already lied comfortably on the ground next to him, his jacket acted as the mat he'd usually slept on.

"You won't mind it if I sleep here, right? I've got them kiddies there playing so they won't disturb me. Especially little miss Red there, haha" Trying to lighten up the mood around the expressionless demon was harder than he thought as Siegheart only received but a short simple grunt as a reply. After a deep exhales, he drifted into slumber. Zero looked at the carefree man from head to toe. Was the charm of the Soluna enhanced by this man? True, he was an eye catching person, with his flamboyant personality and unique characteristics. The long bangs of his black hair was surprisingly attractive as well, creating a mysterious atmosphere around his face. Though when revealed, it was quite handsome, it'd be no surprise if he had a woman in his life. "Actually, I quite fine with you staring at me whilst I sleep, but not touching me..."

Zero flinched as he noticed his hand was no longer gripping Grandark but caressing Siegheart's cheek. He withdrew in sudden response, not knowing what made him do such action. He stared at his own hand in much more confusion. "How..?" Siegheart reluctantly sat up, sighing in amusement and slowly feeling worried to the demon which was more concerned to how his hand had suddenly teleported to his face. He seems like a child, not knowing what to do. If he knew what was in troubling him in his mind, he would gladly offer help...

"Zero, what are your thoughts now?" Trying out his luck, Seigheart asked him. Though he'd expect the cream haired man to reply with a short grunt, keeping it all to himself. But to his surprise, Zero locked eyes with him. The moment was brief, but the surge of electricity suddenly striked Seigheart's whole body. Shocked to the sudden impulse, he broke off the connection by glancing away and laughed it out to regain back his usual composure. "Hahahaha, but I bet you'll just go 'Nnnn' again, right?"

"...I think I'm broken." The voice came out of his mouth shocked Seigheart even more after breaking the ice of some short silence. Something was definitely broke- wrong with Zero. He was usually staring off to space and deep in his own thoughts, keeping everything to himself. Even his most annoying trait, his unchanging blank expressions, seems to have broken off into a hopeless depressed face of confusion. His hand was shivering, very unnatural for this demon to act. "Seigheart..." His voice was alluringly deep ye

"Huh, wha-"

Meanwhile, Elesis was gripping tightly to the Soluna, beaconed a challenge to any opposers. Obviously, for the sake of pride, Ronan took his magic sword and engaged in the battle. Arme was against Elesis for she had called her a second rate magician beforehand and sided with Ronan. On the other hand, Lire was forcefully dragged into helping out Elesis, whom had no idea how to wield the Soluna properly. Amy seemed to have lost attention to the swordsmen and began to snatch the attention instead by singing, which only seemed to attract Jin and Ryan. Lass was against the whole thing, and distanced himself from the group, finding himself sitting next to the eccentric Mari. She was spacing out again. "Mari, are you lost in thought, again?"

Mari shook her head. "I am merely trying to understanding the situation that is clearly troubling me, as I am very inexperienced in such subject..."

Dumbfounded by the way she spoke, Lass questioned her again as he tried to understand what she was trying to convey, "... That is...?"

"Zero seemed to have engaged in some sort of mutual pact with Master Seigheart." When Lass still seemed not to catch on to what she had just commented, Mari gave a heavy sigh and fixed her glasses. "Just look there."

As he turned, he was shocked beyond his imaginations.

"M-Master Seigheart is into guys?" Everyone froze to Lass' unintentional scream and turned to see their hero whom they've always looked up to. Obviously, they were all in shock to see the sight.

Zero was on his back, both hands above his head forced down by the grip of one of Seigheart's hand. Straddling above him, was Seigheart, with his top messily undone and his belt unbuckled. His lips were still locked with Zero's own, in a heated battle for dominance, or just devouring the passionate exsistance in the deep hot mouth. But with what he had just heard from Lass' voice, Seigheart flinched and jerked back, releasing Zero who tried to capture back his breath after being raped by the mouth. Drool of either one of them had leaked out of Zero's mouth as his face was began showing his drunk for lustful desires.

"I- I- It's not what it looks like! I can explain!" Stuttering out of his mouth, Seigheart panicked as he had accidentally exposed a different side of him towards the kids. Though, it was a side entirely new to him, even when he's been living for about 600 years. "I-"

Zero's hand immediately swung in front of him, silencing the knight. In that instance, he took the control of the audience's attention. Though, the still air made the tension grew, Zero took his time to speak. "We were both in a deep conversation that was concerning my troubles, and Seigheart had helped me clear my doubts."

".. I have..?" The black haired man was now in confusion himself. He did not remember hearing out Zero's troubles, except the fact he was 'broken', nor did he remember having cleared his doubts.

"Yes. I finally realized, from the moment we first met, I was not attracted to Soluna, but you, Seigheart~" Instead of clearing out the misunderstanding, he created a new problem. Even so, he continued to add fuel to the fire. "That was why I took advantage of you. But I did not expect you to react and force me down instead."

Frozen by the last comment, Seigheart momentarily let his brain remember what he had just done. Zero's hand was shivering, probably due to those alien feelings he was experiencing. Though, they were reaching out to his face. And by the time he realized it, Zero had already began exploring his mouth. Though they were both males, Seigheart did not seem to resist such, instead he was willing to continue such daring act. It was only when Zero had pushed him down gently and began stripping him did he start to resist. Why then? That was merely due to the fact he had only realized he was going to be topped by Zero.

"To hell with that!" Finally, he bursted. "I only did that because I will never be the bottom!" Steam came out of his head and lazily floated around him as his face glowed beet red. He stood up and nervously walked towards the group, taking back his Soluna, and started to drag his feet towards his quarters.

Everyone was left in a state of utter confusion to what had really happened. Zero, on the other hand, began to enter a state of depression. Finally, Jin hesitatingly came up to him. "You.. Okay..?"

"... I wanted to see more of his embarrassed face when I become one with him..." Zero commented bravely, giving cold shivers to all, especially the males, that were present. Though, Arme bursted out with a fangirl squeal, hoping to see more of this forbidden love that had begun.

Mari, still being calm after all the drama, fixed her glasses. "This is a new discovery that I must start researching on..."

* * *

"Seig..."

"Un..."

The brush of his tongue over his collarbone made him flinch. Cold fingertips slithered under his top, caressing gently on his chest, making the body shiver. He could feel his heartbeat race as the warm air of his breath lofted around his neck. The deep voice that chanted his name was terribly affectionate, stimulating him so much. "I want you..."

"In your dreams!" The immortal head butted the demon violently straightaway after hearing those words, regaining his composure. Whilst the demon was knocked out with that single blow, Sieghart took this time to slip away. That was the third attempt today.

Ever since that incident, the raven haired man has been victimized to a certain demon's assaults nearly every single day at every time there was a chance. Sneak attacked in his sleep. Cornered in a trapped room. Capturing him by force. Etcetera. Thankfully for him, none ever did succeeded as he had 600 years of experience and the fact that the demon was just too new to this line of game. But that was the problem as well.

Zero, our assaulter, had his hunger for lust, that had slumbered since he was created, finally awakened and he wanted to feel more of it. To add fuel to the fire, Zero had his eyes set on only the Knight. Sieghart had tried to set him up with others. Random girls that he picked up. Random guys. Even tried to hook him up with Dio! (Which regrettably failed and lead him to a severe beating). Point is, Zero is so serious with this, that is frightening the man. He, even after 600 years, has never been in a serious relationship. But even if it wasn't a serious one, Sieghart couldn't bear the thought of getting topped by anyone. ANYONE.

"Another round..." The mug slammed hard on the counter. Sieghart had brought Jin and Ryan to a tavern to only carry him back home when he was finally wasted. The raven haired just wanted to stop thinking about Zero and his irksome antics and just let it all go. The other two had agreed to this beforehand. It was on Sieghart's tab, so they might as well take advantage of the moment. When the bartender had filled up the mug, it was immediately shoved into the Knight's face. Around him, were the cheers of all the customers, encouraging him to drink more. Sieghart had his twenty eighth cup, and starting to feel unconscious. "Shit.. Not.. Yet.."

"Master Sieghart.. I think that's enough.." Jin was growing concerned towards the older man. "Ryan, help me-" It was too late to ask him for help. Ryan was never a drinker in the first place, and now Jin was stuck here with two drunks. "Damn it.."

"Need help..?" Jin turned and felt relieved that there was someone who had offered him assistance as he felt a pat on the back. But he froze as he turned to see his saviour.

"Ze-"

"Shh." The demon silenced the red head, but he was staring at the defenceless Sieghart, midway to his usual destination, Dreamland. "Knightmaster wants me to bring you all back. It's already late 'nuff.." He took the Knight by the hips and lifted him up, bridal style. Sieghart didn't seem to respond aggresively, being lost in his delusioned drunk world. Zero looked at the fainted Ryan and then the bewildered Jin. "Pick him up and let's go.." Jin was gawking, but he followed Zero's orders immediately, grabbing Ryan's arm and dragging him on his back before they headed out.

Still air loomed above the guys as they headed towards the castle. Jin repeatedly glanced to his right, keeping watch on his seniors. He did promise Sieghart that Zero wouldn't attack him whilst he was drunk and technically, that isn't attacking. "Jin."

"E-eh..?" Jin was startled as his name was called out. Ryan groaned to the sudden movement, but continued to sleep on the fighter's back. His drool seemed to have leaked out, to Jin's dislike. "Y-yeah?"

"... Can you help me get on Sieghart's good side...?" It was rare to hear Zero speak something that wasn't an order or some sort, let alone a favour. As a good natured person he is, he wanted to help Zero so much. But he was already helping Sieghart. Though, he couldn't just refuse Zero, could he?

"Ahh... One will feel more when the other is gone?" Jin quickly responded, not knowing what else to say to the demon. But he knew he chose the right words. They were words of wisdom that acted as great advise and it'll keep Zero from going near Sieghart for a while. Zero paused for a moment, staring at the man he had in his arms.

"Advice to get rid of me from him.." And once again, the trip back silent except the moans of the two sleeping drunks. 'Damn, I screwed up..' Jin felt depressed that he had failed the lone wolf's request. Though, his next glance over his right made him think otherwise. Zero had his head held high and gazing at the stars, muttering near to silent thoughts. He was clearly thinking Jin's advice seriously.

'Sieghart.. Doesn't like it when I'm near him.. Does he..'

* * *

Waking up was like Hell to Sieghart. The nausiating hangover that pounded his head prevented him from even lifting up his chin. He sighed heavily, he did want to get wasted. The good thing is that he can sleep the rest of the day without the Knightmaster nagging him. But, Zero was still around, no denying that.

Though, the whole day he was in bed, he actually had the most relaxing peaceful day. At first, little Miss Red had barged in and went on about how he could just get wasted and stain the family name, not that it mattered to him. Then, when the rest of the kiddies took her away, Jin had dropped by, apologising for a reason that wasn't clearly told to him, but as usual, the Knight laughed it off. Then, he just slept in his untidy room until the next sunrise came.

But even then, there was no sign of Zero coming on to him. He went and spent his day happy-go-luckily like he did before; getting yelled at Knightmaster included. He played so casually with the younger members of the Grand Chase and fooled around in the town. And he had his undisturbed afternoon nap just after a quick training at the outskirts of Serdin. It just seemed to him that Zero was finally out of his life.

The thought of that made a painful void in his chest.

'Why..? I'm finally free from him him yet..' True, it had always been a pain to have someone jump on him at every single open oppurtunity. But he did enjoyed observing the demon trying his best as clumsily, slowly getting better each attempt. And, he hated the fact he was admitting he'd miss it. 'Sieghart, pull yourself together. It's not like you to worry this much.' The inner Sieghart was right. This was a first in his entire life.

"... Maybe the kid's broken again.." Wishfully he thought this would come true, ignoring his inner self. He hoisted himself on to his feet, wandering towards the town. But his dream was completely shattered when he saw the demon right infront of him.

With another person.

* * *

"Haaaa!" Lass slashed his nodachi to the older man, only to see a simple reaction retuned to him; the gladius lazily rising up to block the strike. It irritated the boy much more. Sure, he could handle the fact he's training with the most arrogant guy known to the world, and sure he can handle the fact he may never land a hit on this guy, but it just pisses him off to see that the older man isn't making an enthusiastic effort to defend himself! Let alone fight back. "Master Sieghart!"

"Huh? What?" Sieghart came back to the world, the glow in his eyes returning to him. He spotted the irritated silverette, crossarmed and pouting, and instantaneously remembered he was in the middle of sparring with the boy. "Sorry, kid. Must have dozed off." Sieghart rubbed the back of his head as he spoke apologetically to Lass.

"You better be." Lass muttered, loud enough for the Knight to hear. He didn't blame him. The thief had been looking forward to spar with the knight and when he had the chance, he wasn't being taken seriously. Lass rubbed his temples after he finished his silent curses. "Master Sieghart, is there something wrong? You've been all spacy for days now."

"Naw, a kid like ya wouldn't understand." Sieghart ruffled the silver hair, getting a groan of botheration in return. He wouldn't expect the adolescence to even understand the reason he's so spacy. He himself didn't understood the situation either. It all just happened to quickly.

An afternoon, days ago, he just saw something mind blowing to him.

Zero was giving full attention to a person he had no clue whom it was. About the same height as himself and fairly long black hair, possesing the same coloured eyes. But her appearance wasn't something he mattered. It was the fact that she had her hand locked with Zero's own, having a light blush spreading across her face and Zero was leading her towards the red district. And ever since then, Zero's been with her.

It just struck him beyond all words.

And he didn't know why it effected him that much. But he was blown repeatedly later on.

"Mari, you were just in town, weren't you?" The knight was lazing at one of the roof tops of the Serdin Castle when he overheard the familiar voices gossiping just underneath him. "Did you happened to see Shirotora's performance that was held at the clearing? Tell me everything!"

"Miss Amy, with all do respect, you will have to restrain yourself before I shall report to you what I had observed." When the gigglings of Amy had stopped, Mari started to state her story, and Sieghart continued his nap since he was never so interested in such trivial topics. But midway, something caught his attention, concerning this 'Shirotora'. "When her performance had ended, it seemed that Master Zero had accompanied her back to where she was residing temporarily."

"Oh~ Shirotora's charms even got Zero!" Amy screeched in glee. "She's just so beautiful! There's no way any man could turn her down!"

'Damn.. He was so pushy and clingy around me... Now he's found a new person, he's ignoring my existance..' It just wounded the Knight deeply in his broad chest and left his mind in disarray. In all his life, this feeling was a first for him.

What had happened to that stubborn yet innocent Zero, who was struggling so much to gain his affection. He maybe a clutz and messed up on some parts, but there was no denying that it felt great. And there were times Zero didn't even attacked him. Just stayed next to him silently. That presence looming over him. It felt awkward, but he enjoyed those moments. His hand would gently caress his black unkempt hair, making him feel at ease and comfortable when he basked under the sun. "Haaaa..."

"Sighing again, Master Sieghart?" Sieghart came back to the real world when someone nudged his shoulders, emphasizing the word 'again'. He thought that he might have been caught by the little thief once again like earlier on, but he found Ley.. and her huge bust size instead. The demon had noticed him fixed on her chest and she rolled her eyes, slightly amused. 'I will never understand the male species..' She slinked towards the man and questioned him, a tone of seduction entwinged around her words. "Is there a problem, Master Sieghart? Ley's here to help you, you know~"

"Ah Ley.." Sieghart resisted the temptation to give in to her. He was never close to her, spiritually and mentally. Though, she of all people seemed to have been an expert in this field, it's just that it wouldn't be good for his soul if she'd laugh her ass off finding out the Almighty Sieghart was troubling like a gullible virgin over something he had no ideas on. But what choice does he have now? This pain was driving him insane. "Promise me you won't laugh?"

"I won't." After hearing that reply, Sieghart just told her his story briefly as she reservedly listened to him. When he ended, Ley, at first blankly blinked repeatedly at him, not believing his tale. But after he went into detail, she bursted into laughter without reservation. The knight growled to the demon in rage, having his pride damaged in such manner. "What? I never said 'I won't laugh'. I said I won't promise you I won't laugh~"

'Sadistic demon'. Sieghart cursed silently. "Well?"

"I thought something was missing when I didn't find Zero around you," She inhaled deeply after her satisfying laugh. "It means that the Mighty Sieghart is attatched to little ol' Zero and doesn't want to be ignored, how innocent~" She continued her smug giggling, as she saw a faint blush glacing across the cheeks of the Knight. "So, Little Sieghart is capable of wanting Zero's attention like a child..."

"N-not another word, Ley.. They are killing me.." The raven haired man had his palm on his face. Why, oh why did he ask this woman. Nevertheless, she did patched out most of the holes in his pained chest. Sieghart hated to admit this as he sighed heavily.

He was already painfully attracted to Zero without him knowing.

* * *

"Zero." Knightmaster called out his name as he entered the castle through its enormous gates. Zero greeted her with a nod. Allthough the night was still young, the moon shone brightly above them, casting long shadows beneath their footsteps. The superior had noticed another silhouette behind the demon before noticing the girl behind him. With a concerned tone, she called out the name of the second silhouette's owner. "Miss Shirotora."

"I'm sorry, Knightmaster," sheepishly smiling, a raven haired girl bounced away from Zero, her hand rubbing her nape. "I was really interested in how the Castle would look like from the inside.." Knightmaster sighed as she had her palm in her face. The older woman knew of her innocence, though she can't just let any one in the castle. As she was about to send the performer back, Shirotora stuttered immediately to her. "D-Don't worry! I promise I'll behave! And.. And Zero can watch over me!"

After some time, Knightmaster finally gave in to the girl's puppy dog eyes. "Alright. Stick close to Zero. Don't do anything dumb. I'll have a room prepared for you here."

A small hiss of 'yes' came back and Shirotora latched herself onto Zero excitedly, looking forward to the tour of the castle. Zero nodded to the Knightmaster before he lead the girl towards the inner parts of the castle.

Yawning lazily, Sieghart made his way towards the cafeteria restlessly. He was feeling insomniac that night and couldn't get a wink of sleep, continuously thinking about what Ley had made him realise the day before.

I'm capable of wanting Zero beside me..

I'm emotionally attracted to Zero..

Heck, that meant that I like him...?

"DAMN IT, Sieghart! THIS IS SO NOT LIKE YOU!" The knight yelled at himself, outraged at his own trivial thoughts. It frightened the near by maids as a squeal of shock was made. Sieghart immediately turned and apologised as he scratched his head in embarassment that he accidentally let his thoughts go out loud. Knowing the laid back Sieghart had reappeared, the maids laughed it off, seeing the rare sight of a faint blush on his face. the knight was about to turn back and head towards his destination when he heard the gossips of the maids. 'Oh, girls just love to gossip..'

"Did you hear? Master Zero brought that travelling performer into the castle."

"I have! I have! I heard that they even shared a same room!"

"Don't you think that something definitely suspicious happened?"

"Kyaaa~ I wonder!"

"... Hah?!" Blankly the Knight stared at the maids that were in deep concentration in their gossips. It took a while for him to register those words into his mind before he charged straight towards the demon's room. In rage mode.

The cafeteria was sparcely filled with people, most of the soldiers had had their fill of breakfast earlier on. Lass and Rufus were the only Grand Chase members present there. Lass and Rufus had engaged in a fight by playing chess against each other, just introduced to them by Ronan earlier on to keep them from killing each other instead.

"ZERO! WHERE THE DAMNED HELL IS HE?!" The door was rammed down and a furious Prime Knight barged in without invitation. Lass expected that deathly aura coming, but he flinched slightly that it appeared so suddenly. Rufus, on the other hand, stayed calm, staring at the outraged man, quite amused to the sight.

"Master Sieghart. As sexy as you are in your current enraged self, it would be best if you cool your head." It wasn't the best choice of words, but Rufus' words did get to the black haired male when it distorted the heavy tension, though there was a tone of regret lingering around his words. When their senior finally calmed down, the two brothers kept watching the older man.

"Where's Zero? He wasn't in his room."

"He's in the guest room since last night." Lass replied, seeing the older man thanking him and running off again. Rufus sighed heavily, as he kept gazing to the disappearing knight. "Hey. Don't just.. Don't just act like that!"

"How can I not? His rage mode really excited me." There was a sinful smile on his half brother's face as he stared lustfully into space. "It'd be nice if I was the one who made him-"

"Checkmate." Lass interrupted the vulgar thoughts of his half brother with a tone of ignorance, feeling a tad disgusted that he was actually related to this pervert.

"Damn you.." Rufus clearly saw his loss, but leaned over the table, closer to the silverette. "But I noticed that flinch you had earlier was pretty cute.." He whispered to the boy's ear and lightly nipped it.

"G- Get the Hell away from me!" Lass had shoved the half demon off and immediately started to try and kill him. Again.

* * *

Sieghart's mind was only filled with Zero when he darted towards the guest rooms. Why are you with her? Why did you willingly bring her back with you? Why aren't you with me, damn it!? Most of the doors on the hallways were wide open, so it gave the knight less time to guess which room was occupied. Without a second thought, he barged into the room. "Zero!"

And once again, Sieghart's mind was blown mercilessly, seeing the sight of his Zero embracing another person.

"Z.. Zero.."

Ruthless.

The throes that thrashed his heart was utterly ruthless.

All of it caused by this man, no, this devil in front of him.

"Z.. Zero.."

That was the only word that seeped out between his lips, his mind was empty of anything coherant. He could feel the colour from his face disappear, his body lightly shuddered at the sight in front of him.

Zero embracing another person. His arms firmly around the upper body of a smaller woman. His pale head snuggled comfortably on her shoulder, on the side facing the entrance of the bedroom. His fingers clutched tightly on the thin silk that was her clothes which resembled a loose kimono.

"Ah..? Sieghart..?" The slamming noise of the barged opened door caught the demon's attention as he slowly withdrew from the girl, still having the indifferent expression as he faced the raven haired knight who stood paralyzed at the door. The fast paced breathings the knight still had caused his body that he harboured to move in a rythemic motion of ups and downs, the pearls of sweat coated him all over the trembling body. Zero knew this man had rushed drastically here. "Sieghart was searching for me..?"

"Searching for you..?" His long bangs casted darker shadows over his face, yet his mouth showed an eerie grin. It had never occured to Zero that his beloved could smile so deathly. The smile had made let loose of the killing aura that enveloped the knight. "Were you satisfied, Zero?"

His low voice sent chills at the pale demon's back, something that he rarely felt. As if, he could go into his rage mode this very moment. Thoughts that reasoned to why this was occuring rushed to Zero's mind, what had he done now that made his beloved Sieghart appear before him this way? The knight's head tilted slightly with an empty chuckle as he glared intensely back at the demon. Eyes full of nothing but despair that thrusted a sharp knife through the demon's chest.

"Seigha-"

"Well, I'm honoured to have made you feel satisfied." Instantaneously, the assassinating spirit that engulfed the knight disappeared along with his ghastly smile, now replaced with his familiar nonchalant grin he puts up all the time. Though, the obsidian eyes remained empty of his cheerful, arrogant fillings. The eyes that should never exsist on the Knight.

He turned away from the demon, wanting to just dig the deepest hole and bury himself there. The raven haired had never felt so defeated, so pathetic, so weak. As if all Hell had unleashed it's fury apon the man, ripping his limbs apart, one by one, again and again. Even death itself seemed so painless. The throes stabbed every inch of his body, especially his chest. No...

His heart. It had received the most damage he had faced in his life. The embarrassment of being dominated by him. The lustful cravings for his attention. The agonizing feeling of being betrayed by his affections. It all struck his heart, shattering it to millions of pieces. And now, he wanted freedom from this bloody torture. "Ah.. All that running made me sleepy.." He muttered, trying to stick to his happy-go-lucky nature, wanting to get away from all that shit. He dared not to face the demon as he dragged his feet away, moaning deeply, desperately keeping his arrogant tone entwined in his sentences. "I'm going to go take a nap.."

"W-Wait..!"

The large hands grasped the man by his arms, forcing him to lose his balance and stumble on to his back. The Knight had fallen upon his demon, before they crashed to the tiled ground. There was a groan of pain coming from the cream haired, but his hands was still tightly wrapped around the older man, now trembling in some sort of fear, head held down, not wanting to meet the demon's own eyes. He held his beloved tightly, bringing him closer, trying his best to be some sort of comfort.

'He's scared..? He's suffering..? Shit, why don't I know what to do in situations like this..'

"D-damn it all.." The raven haired stuttered, still shivering, keeping his gaze away from his savior. "I am the Aerknard Sieghart for Heaven's sake.. The greatest legendary hero.." A depressing sigh seeped out of his lips as he continued. "I shouldn't be annoyed so much by some kid like this.. I shouldn't feel like a virgin and worrying about things like affections over a kid like you..! I shouldn't even feel hurt if a kid like you actually played with what I feel.. DAMN IT!"

The knight screamed loudly as he swore, unleashing every single thorn that was suffocating him from the inside of his heart. He faced the ultimate enemy of every single man called emotional breakdown, and was clearly losing the battle. "It's all your fault.. You damned demon.. I've never felt so broken in my whole life.."

"... Yeah.. It's all my fault... It's all my fault.." Those words repeated itself from the demon like a distorted record, slowly silencing the troubled man. He couldn't help but feel guilty because of what had just happened to the man he fell for, especially when he had no idea what he had done to force the man to this position. He pulled the man closer to his own body, embracing him tightly, softly whispering into his ears. "Sieghart.. I'm sorry... I'm sorry for liking you... I'm sorry..."

Only the thundering heartbeats that they both had sounded around them afterwards. Neither moved apart from each other. Zero dared not to let him go. Sieghart wouldn't move either, some unknown force had stole away all his energy he had. It took some time for the knight to notice, how close he was to the demon's chest, how noisy the heart within was beating. How long has it been since he was this near? It was only a few days, but it brought a Hell lot of relief to him. Sieghart gave in to it all, resting his head on that broad chest.

"And it's all your fault.. That I like a kid you so much.." He muttered quietly, only for them to hear. The knight felt those hands, sliding up on his back, slowly towards his neck, then chin. Those hands lifted his head up, letting the obsidian eyes meet the demon's own that hid behind that mask. Honestly, the knight never did care what was behind them, until now, when he seems to have such a flustered face.

It felt as if time had stopped when they had locked eyes with each other. The same sparks had fluttered in the knight, like last time. The first time that they had a moment like this. It's as if fate had wanted the same thing to repeat itself, giving them this opputunity again. There was that same scared, blushed face in front of Sieghart, coming closer to his own.

"Oh brother..." An apathetic sigh lulled over from behind the two men. A girl had been standing there, watching the whole drama occuring, and they had forgotten her exsistance. "Can't you two get a room?"

"Fffffff...!" The raven haired jolted in surprise, remembering the horrible truth as he pushed away. But he was forcefully pulled back into the demon's embrace with his sheer strength. His eyes still gazing at the obsidian eyes.

"Shirotora. This is Sieghart. The one I'm in love with."

"Well, duh. I've been standing here long enough to realise.." The younger girl had her fingers pinching on the bridge of her nose. "J-just get him inside. I'd rather not have Knightmaster get the word from the maids about something so wrong.."

* * *

"W.. WHAT?!"

Everything went blank in his head, trying to process what had been shoved in his head. "P-please.. Slowly.. My head's hurting now.."

"And they call you a hero.." She muttered, amused at how the older man had his hands on his head, feeling fustrated. This time, she explained everything to the man, briefly and slowly. "I'm a preformer thus I get a lot of stalkers. So I asked Knightmaster if I could hire a guard. Zero was free, so he accompanied me. Then I asked him if I could explore the castle. But Knightmaster wasn't so lenient and had Zero keep watch over me while I slept in here. Nothing else."

"Then.. The hug..?"

"Practise." Bluntly she replied. When the knight eyed at her suspiciously, she sighed. "Again, I'm a preformer. Don't you know I'm a lead for romance genred plays?"

"O-oh... I-i knew that..." A light blush had lit on the knight's face as he glanced away, feeling like the biggest dumbass in the world. "So.."

"Zero." Shirotora interrupted the knight, looking at the demon who had the knight still in his arms. "Let's pretend I don't know all this. That you had escorted me out of the castle. And you're done with your job for today..." A sly smirk was on her and she strode out of the room before she had received a nod of understanding from the demon. Though, before she shut the door, she called out to them, "By the way. I'm a straight cross dressing man. I don't do men.."

"... Eh..?!"

"..."

"So.."

The long silence finally shattered by that little mutter that seeped out of raven haired's throat. He was agitated in the awkwardness that hung over the two, especially fidgeting on where he sat - the bed. The cream haired demon was across the room, standing clearly infront of him, crossarmed and had been waiting far too patiently. His fingers were fiddling amongst each other, scratching on his own shirt at short notices. Clearly he was as well disturbed by the heavy air.

"Sieghart.. You said, you like me very much..?" The demon broke the ice and took his time, taking each step closer to the knight. The knight was neiter hesitating nor irritated, letting him approach him so openly, though, he kept still, watching every movements of the other. When he stood right in front of the knight, the cold unwavering face wasn't there. Instead, was that familiar, cute flustered expression, musing the raven haired.

"Me? With you?" There, came out his usual jokeful tone. Sieghart, head held high to meet the demon's gaze, bearing a childish smile he loved to use. His eyes were more than back to normal, it shined with a strong sense of passion. "You've got guts to question that to me."

"Is that good..?" Zero's hands had found itself on both the shoulders of Sieghart, before he lets himself climb over the laps of the knight, straddling on him carefully. Instantaneously, the older man fell on his back, still keeping his gaze on the demon. An evil smirk appeared across the immortal, not doing anything more, basically teasing the other to push himself on. "S.. Sieghart..."

"Ahh.. I'm feeling very tired because of you." His eyes closed softly, feeling the cold fingertips glide along his neck line towards his chin. The warm breath lulled over his nape, stimulating him. It seemed like a life time since he's felt that gentle air hovering above him. Indulging the moment, the raven haired purred in a satisfied manner.

"Sieghart.." Even the way the demon whispered his name into his ear seemed so alluring. Just how long has he not heard him chant his name, again and again, with all the feelings of affections wrapped around each time he said it. "Sieghart.. You were searching for me..? Was it my fault I wasn't with you...?"

The knight sighed. He didn't want to admit doing such reckless and embarrassing act, but he knew this man right above him was still a child inside, and an idiot in most cases. "Yeah it is, you idiot. So grow up and take responsibility."

".. You're back to normal..." Zero snuggled his head on to his chest, taking as much of his leathery scent in him. "But I also liked the Sieghart who was trembling in my arms..."

"Get off!" Throwing off the seeker, Sieghart pressed on to those shoulders, taking him by surprise. He found himself above the flustered face, switching positions with the demon. "Annoying brats like you should know when to hold your tongue." Straddling above him, the knight remembered the day they first connected, having a light blush appearing on his face. But this time, his mind wasn't blank. The words that had accumulated in the past few torturous days had created that one sentence he wanted to say to this demon. That he knew the demon would love to hear after all these days. He smiled lightly to the cream haired seeker.

"Zero, I think I'm broken."

"... Sieghart is attracted to me as well.." The demon began blushing furiously. It wasn't as expected, but the expression was just fully amusing the knight.

"Heh," He snickered, "Who knew you could be cute.." He leaned down, brushing the lips of the demon with his tongue, nipping them softly to gain approval to enter. The mouth opened in return, craving the incoming warmth. Their tongues mingled, venturing every section inside and deeper. Zero began to advance further, becoming more aggressive, expecting the older man to take the challenge to fight back. But instead of engaging into battle for dominance, Sieghart accepted it all, as if he desired it so intensely, giving out nothing less than an erotic moan. "Nnngaah..."

Breaking off the kiss, the knight was wheezing out immensely, with nothing coherent in his mind but to continue on. There was no right reasons to stop now. The seeker touched his face, gently caressing the crimson cheek, tracing down to his collarbone with the light pearls of prespiration. Zero rose up, though still having the knight tightly straddling himself. He nudged himself on to his shoulder, giving light butterfly kisses on his nape before rising up to his ears. "Aerknard.."

Just the call of his first name sent shivers of arousal into the Knight. It had been so long since he was addressed by that name. Not even his great granddaugter wanted to call him that. And it was just mind blowing for the raven haired to first hear it in the low husky voice of the seeker. He trembled in excitement, yearning more of this mysterious burning sensation running in every part on him. "Aerknard.."

It wasn't long until Zero entered him, accessing straight to the roof of his mouth, sliding slowly around every inch. Moans of satisfactions seeped out of the both, drowning it the passionate desire fulfilled by the other. They were trully attracted to one another to grasp hold a tight embrace of each other. "Zero.."

* * *

"Don't slack, Zephyrum! Sieghart!" Knightmaster bellowed, watching the two Chasers run for their lives, hunted down by a fierce, starving Infernal Magmok. And what's worse, they were both stripped off their armors and weaponaries.

"Why me?!" Sieghart yelled back at the infuriating woman, losing the trailing monster by side stepping to a different direction immediately. It continued on to chase the seeker.

"You are the reason Zephyrum can't concentrate in the remaining of his current mission to accompany Miss Shirotora! Don't you know we still have a reputation to uphold?!" She yelled out before she turned her back to them, marching off on the castle walls towards the gate. "Three more hours!"

"What?!" The knight yowled right before he noticed the Magmok losing interest with the seeker and started to pounce towards him. He avoided the body slam, summersaulting backwards, landing right next to his fellow companion. He recalled that the 'Miss' Shirotora had been caught by Mari moments she left the two alone in her room and was dragged to the laboratory for experiments. Luckily, Shirotora had forgiven the rune caster's actions right after Knightmaster saved her and hunted the two down.

"Sorry.." The seeker muttered, obviously in depression that he had involved others in his own wrong doings.

"Yep, this is completely your fault." His apathetic tone threw salt to the seeker's wounds, but there was a hint of a childish feel somewhere in his words. The knight ruffled his hair roughly, having a cheerful smirk, feeling all mighty over the demon. "So grow up and take responsibility. Treat me to lunch after this."

Zero nodded. He was blissfully happy to have become closer to the immortal. His reason for attraction being fulfilled with unconditional affections, something far more precious than his loyalties to his former deceased master. He took the knight by surprise, grabbing him by his chin and landing a soft peck.

"I love you."

"S-Shut up!" The knight backed away, red as his granddaughter's crimson hair, "K-kids like you shouldn't spout those words so casually..."

The demon could not help but smile.

**Broken - End**


End file.
